Lost Love
by Midnite Raven
Summary: To what lengths will Raven go to, to prove his love to a woman who he has wronged in the past? Takes place before the brand split.
1. Chapter 1

Lost Love

Author: Midnite

Disclaimer: I own no part of the WWE, I only own Victoria.

Summary: Everyone loves Victoria McMahon, the cousin of Shane and Stephanie, unfortunately, so does Raven. To what lengths will he go to, to prove this to a woman who he has wronged in the past? Takes place before the brand split.

Chapter 1

Victoria McMahon walked down the hallway, a smile on her face. It had been a while since she had visited her uncle last, or even paid any attention to wrestling, she had been too busy with college, she was twenty-two now and had just graduated. A few of the wrestlers she knew, the older ones in the company or the ones that had been here before.

"Hey Tori." Debra said to her. "I haven't seen you in a while, how've you been?"

"Hi Debra." She said, stopping to talk to her. "I've been great, how about you?"

"Perfect." She said. "I married Steve."

"Congratulations." Tori said. "You look great, haven't aged a day since I saw you last."

"Thanks, you too, honey." She said.

Victoria was five feet, five inches tall and very slender. She was also strong, but you wouldn't be able to tell unless she flexed her muscles. She had dark blue eyes and naturally blond hair.

"Who are you talking to Debra?" Austin asked, coming up to her.

"You know Victoria, Steve." Debra said.

"Yeah right, the only McMahon that I can stand." Steve said. "About time you came back."

"I've been busy." Tori said. "I got to go though, have to go talk to Vince."

"Ah, what do you want to talk to that bastard for?" Austin asked.

"I got to go, bye." She continued walking down the hallway. She came to Vince's office and went inside. Nobody was there.

Vince came back a couple of minutes later, along with Stephanie.

"Hey Vince." Tori said.

"Tori." He said. "It's been too long." He hugged her. 

"Aren't you going to say hello to me?" Steph asked.

"Of course, hello Stephanie." She said.

"That's better Tori." Steph said and gave her a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Vince asked.

"Well, I just graduated college and I was thinking about what career path I might pursue." Victoria said.

"Oh no." Vince said. "You don't mean wrestling, do you?"

"Please Vince, I'm really good." Tori begged.

"I don't know." Vince said.

"Please?" Tori asked. "You can give me a tryout match or something."

Vince sighed. "You realise you're putting me in a very awkward position." 

"C'mon, what harm can I do?" Tori asked.

"Just give her a tryout match, like she said daddy." Steph said.

Vince thought for a second. "Ok, Raw is going to begin in about ten minutes, you are going to came out with me, I'll introduce you, then give you your match. Alright?"

"That works for me." Tori said.

When Raw began, Vince and Tori walked out and went to the ring. Vince took a mike. "Everyone, I'd like to introduce my lovely niece, Victoria McMahon. She is the newest wrestler on the roster and tonight, I am giving her a match to prove herself. I've decided that her opponent will be none other then Trish Stratus."

***

Tori's match wasn't for another half hour, so she was walking around visiting with the people that she knew and meeting the ones she didn't, when she came face to face with none other than Raven. She didn't even recognize him at first, he had changed his appearance so much since the last time that she had seen him, when he was working for a rival company. But when she looked into his eyes, she knew who it was.

*Flashback*

Time: Three years ago

Place: Hotel room

"I can't do this anymore Scott." Tori said. "I can't keep it a secret any longer, I have to tell someone about us."

"Tell who?" Scott Levy, Raven, asked. "It doesn't matter anyway, there is no 'us'"

"What do you mean?" Tori asked. "We've been together for a year, doesn't that matter to you?"

Scott laughed. "We aren't together Tori." He said.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"I can't believe how naive you are." He said. "If we were together, I would have let you tell people."

"Then what are we?" Tori said.

"We are nothing." Scott replied. "I've been using you whenever I was in town, but the last few months I've grown bored of you."

"You're using me?" She repeated. "I thought that you cared about me."

"Did I say that?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"Then I lied Tori." He said. "Not that it matters anymore, anything that we had, which wasn't much in the first place, is over with, I'm through with you."

*End flashback*

"Wrestling Tori?" He asked her. "Coming in to my yard to play, huh?"

"Get out of my way." She said.

"Or what?" He asked.

"Or you'll regret it." She answered.

"That's funny, because I don't regret anything that I've done to you." He taunted her.

"This guy bugging you Tori?" Undertaker asked, coming up to them.

She looked at Raven.

He started to back away. "This isn't over Tori, we'll bump into each other again, just wait and see." He turned and left.

"Thanks 'Taker." Tori said.

"No problem." He replied.

"Well, thanks anyway." She said and was about to turn around and leave. "Oh, say hi to Sara for me."

"Will do." He said.

She left.

Raven watched her leave from a shadowed corner, he licked his lips. "This definitely isn't over."

***

J.R.: So far Tori has done a tremendous job for someone who has no previous wrestling experience.

King: Well, she is a McMahon.

J.R.: That she is, oh, and a DDT to Trish.

King: I hope the puppies are fine.

J.R.: She goes for the pin and gets a two count.

King: Hey, look who's standing in the entranceway.

J.R.: It's Raven, he has no business being out here.

King: Victoria just realised that he's there.

J.R.: He distracted her long enough for Trish to roll her up into a pin, but she counters into a pin of her own and gets the three count.

King: Raven's walking down the ramp way.

Raven entered the ring as the referee raised Tori's arm. She walked over to him. "What the hell are you doing?" She asked him.

"Testing you." He replied.

"Well, test this." She punched him in the face then left the ring.

King: What's going on there?

J.R.: I wish I knew.

"What was that?" Vince asked her when she got backstage.

"What was what?" She asked.

"Raven, what did he do?" Vince asked.

"Nothing, his presence was annoying me." Tori answered. "Are you going to hire me?"

"You did good." Vince replied. "So, I'll risk it. Welcome aboard."

"Thanks." She said. "I'm going to go tell a couple of people the good news."

"Alright." Vince said.

She turned and walked down the hall. She was going past a locker room when someone grabbed her and pulled her in.


	2. Chapter 2

Lost Love

Author: Midnite

Disclaimer: I own no part of the WWE, I only own Victoria.

Summary: Everyone loves Victoria McMahon, the cousin of Shane and Stephanie, unfortunately, so does Raven. To what lengths will he go to, to prove this to a woman who he has wronged in the past? Takes place before the brand split.

Chapter 2

Victoria was going past a locker room when someone grabbed her and pulled her in.

They pushed her to the wall and held her there. She looked at her attacker, she looked right into the face of Raven.

"What are you doing? Let me go." She told him.

"With the predicament you find yourself in, telling me what to do is not one of your options." He replied, his eyes taunting her.

"I mean it Raven, let me go." She said.

"I remember a time when you called me Scott, when was that again? Oh yeah, three years ago." He stated.

"It'll be three years in a month." She said. "What are you trying to do anyway, holding me here?"

"I have to do something for fun, don't I?" He asked. "I don't have girls like you in every town."

Tori spit in his face. "Let me go." She said.

He wiped the spit off. "Or what?" He asked.

"Or I'll scream, someone will hear me, come in here and kick your ass." She replied.

He raised an eyebrow. "Thinking about my ass, are you?" He asked.

She opened her mouth to scream, but Raven was quick to cover it with his hand. Tori glared daggers at him.

"Sh, you don't want to do that." He said. "I don't feel like fighting anyone right now."

Tori looked at him with hate in her eyes.

"You don't like being made to shut up, do you?" He asked. "I'll take my hand away if you promise not to scream. Nod your head yes, or shake your head no. Do you promise?"

Tori nodded, she wanted to get his filthy hand away from her mouth.

He took it away and she spit at him again. "Are you done now?"

He again wiped the spit away. "Am I done what?" He asked, looking at down at her small, good figured body.

"Torturing me." She answered.

"Is this really torture?" He asked and moved his body up against hers. His face was mere inches away.

"I hate you." She said.

He licked his lips. "Are you trying to convince me of that, or are you trying to convince yourself of that?"

"Get the hell away from me." She said.

He reached up and moved a piece of hair from her face. "You haven't changed a bit."

"Oh, but I have, I'm a lot smarter now." She said.

"Is that a shot against me?" He asked.

"Uh huh." She answered.

"I could have you anytime I wanted." He stated.

"Only in your dreams." She replied.

"Is that a challenge?" He asked.

"No, it's a fact." She answered.

He pressed his lips to hers and slipped his tongue inside her mouth. He put his hands up her shirt. 

Tori tried to push him away, but she wasn't strong enough. After a couple of seconds, he broke away and moved away from her.

"But I don't want you now, the same as I didn't want you three years ago." He said cruelly, then left the locker room.

Victoria spit onto the floor, she wanted to get the taste of his tongue out of his mouth and the taste of his lips off hers. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "I'm gonna need about a gallon of mouthwash." She muttered to herself, then added. "And an awful lot of soap." When she remembered he had laid his hands on her.

*******************************************************************************************************************************

A/N: Sorry it's so short, I promise to you all longer chapters in the future, but I'm working on my other stories also and didn't have that much time to spare to write this one, I hope that you all enjoy it and please review.

Peace out

*Midnite*


	3. Chapter 3

Lost Love

Author: Midnite

Disclaimer: I own no part of the WWE, I only own Victoria.

Summary: Everyone loves Victoria McMahon, the cousin of Shane and Stephanie, unfortunately, so does Raven. To what lengths will he go to, to prove this to a woman who he has wronged in the past? Takes place before the brand split.

Chapter 3

Tori was more careful about watching for Raven when she was walking around before the Smackdown taping on Tuesday. She was careful to make sure that wherever she went there were people around, but she had yet to see any sing of him. She was walking down a hall and she turned her head to look behind herself when she literally ran into Scott Hall.

"Hey yo, watch where you're going, babe." He said, catching her before she landed on her ass.

She looked up. "Oh, sorry, I'm just being paranoid."

"No problem." He said. "It's not every day that I get to catch a pretty girl like you."

"I know you, don't I?" She asked. "You look familiar."

"I'm Scott Hall." He said. "And I know who you are, you're McMahon's niece."

"Scott Hall." She repeated, thinking for a second. She snapped her fingers. "Razor Ramon."

"Ya got it, chica." He said.

"You left when I was still hanging around here, when did you get back?" She asked.

"You haven't been paying much attention to wrestling, have you?" He asked.

Tori laughed. "I confess it, I have no idea what's been going on."

"Vince just brought me, Kev and Hogan back at No Way out." Scott said. "So, I've only been around for a couple of weeks."

"Kev?" Tori said. "He was…who?"

"Kevin Nash, Diesel." Scott answered. "Remember him?"

"Really tall, strong, was with HBK?" Tori asked.

"That's him." He said.

A worker came up to them. "You guys want to move? We got to finish building the set and to do that, we have to transport the stuff through this hall."

"Oh, yeah." Victoria said. "I'll leave you alone now, Scott, I've probably you for long enough now anyways."

"No bother, chica." Scott said. "Actually, I got a little time before the taping, I wouldn't mind some company, if you're interested. I was just gonna go out and get some air."

"Could you move now?" The worker said impatiently.

"Calm down chico." Scott said to the guy, then turned his attention back to Tori. "Want to join me?"

"Sure." Tori said. "I have nothing better to do."

They walked out of the building.

"You're married, right?" Tori asked.

Scott sighed. "I was, but Dana divorced me and took our kids. I got visiting privileges but it's still pretty much all fucked up."

"Oh, wrong question, sorry." She said.

"No big deal." Scott replied. "What about you? Married, boyfriend, kids?"

"I had a boyfriend but he dumped me when I told him that I wanted to wrestle." Tori said. "Never been married, but I do have a son."

"How old is he?" He asked.

"He's two." Tori answered. "My sister takes care of him when I'm busy."

"So you're single?" Scott asked.

"Yes, and don't you get any ideas." Tori said.

Scott put his hands up. "Hey, completely innocent question, don't get the wrong idea."

"I'm not completely clueless, unless your behaviour has changed since the last time I saw you, I know what you're like." Tori informed him.

"You had to remember that, didn't you?" Scott asked. "In a totally unrelated topic, how old are you?"

"Totally unrelated topic, huh?" Tori repeated.

Scott nodded. "That's right."

"I'm twenty-two." She said.

"You're young." Scott commented. "I'm almost forty-three."

Tori looked out over the parking lot. "Oh, shit." She muttered, Raven had just arrived.

"What?" Scott asked.

"Nothing." She said.

Raven walked over to them and barely glanced at Victoria. "Hey." He said to Scott.

"Hey." Scott replied. "Do you know Victoria McMahon?"

Raven looked at her.

"We've met." Tori said icily.

Raven looked back at Scott. "Meet me later." He said and entered the building.

"Not on good terms with him?" Scott asked.

"Nope." Tori answered. "You are?"

"Yeah." Scott said. "We go back to the early nineties during my first stay in the WCW, we were in the same stable."

"Oh, well, I hate him." Tori stated.

"Why?" He asked.

"Oh, uh, I met him a few years ago, we don't get along." Tori replied. "Can we get off of this subject?"

"Sure." He said.

Kevin Nash stuck his head out. "Hey, Vince wants to see everyone down by the ring, right now, come on."

They went in to the building, all of the stars were in their way to the ring. They were sitting in the first few rows, Vince was standing in the ring.

When everyone had got to a seat, Vince started to talk. "Profit is down." He said. "And so is talent, too many of you have become lazy in your performances and is bringing down the people who aren't. I want to see a big change, because many of you are just a waste of money for this company. Now, Smackdown is going to start as soon as we get these seats filled up, if I don't see one of your best performances out there, you just may be on the chopping block. You're all dismissed."

Tori was enjoying watching Smackdown, Scott had invited her to watch with the nWo and they were being very nice, she didn't understand why everyone hated them.

Raven had spoken with Scott after Vince's speech.

*Flashback*

"Hey, Scott, come here, I want to speak with you." Raven said.

Scott walked over to him. "What?"

"What's the deal with you and Victoria?" He asked.

"I like her, man. So does everyone else around here, the crowd, the stars, the staff, everyone." He replied. "I don't know how any guy could pass her up, buy since everyone around here likes her, I doubt that she'll be single for too much longer."

"You doubt it?" Raven repeated.

"Well, someone is bound to ask her out." He replied. "Too many people like her."

"Yeah." Raven said, he thought for a second. "Yeah."

*End Flashback*

Raven walked out to the ring and took a mike.

"All of you depraved people out there." He said to the crowd. "How many of you like Victoria McMahon?"

The crowd cheered.

"Well, I feel that's you have a right to know then, that earlier in the day, she had been speaking to nWo member, Scott Hall." He stated.

The crowd booed at the mention of the nWo.

"Which means that she will probably turn her back on all of you and everybody else in the back and join the enemy." He lied. "Face it, all of you, out here, and in the back, are all just a bunch of gullible fools, who'll believe anything told to you."


	4. Chapter 4

Lost Love

Author: Midnite

Disclaimer: I own no part of the WWE, I only own Victoria.

Summary: Everyone loves Victoria McMahon, the cousin of Shane and Stephanie, unfortunately, so does Raven. To what lengths will he go to, to prove this to a woman who he has wronged in the past? Takes place before the brand split.

Chapter 4

"What the hell is he doing?" Tori yelled. "I'm not joining the nWo. You were talking to him earlier, Scott, what did you say?"

"I didn't say anything that would lead him to that." Scott replied.

"Now I have to go set everything straight." Tori left the room and walked down the halls.

Raven was no longer in the ring but now backstage, he knew Victoria well enough to know that she would be looking for him and he didn't intend on being found. Instead of hanging around the arena, he went straight to the hotel.

Victoria couldn't find Raven anywhere, but instead Vince found her.

"Tori, could you come to my office please." Vince said.

Tori took one final look around then nodded her head. "Alright."

She followed Vince back to his office and they entered. Stephanie was there also.

"Please, take a seat." Vince said.

Tori sat down. "Could you make this quick?" She asked. "I have to go find someone and kick the shit out of them."

"I know that you haven't been watching wrestling, Tori, but I brought the nWo in to be an indestructible force." Vince said. "And I don't need anyone interfering with that."

"What?" Tori exclaimed. "You don't actually believe that I'm joining them, do you?"

"Why wouldn't you joint them if the chance arose?" Stephanie asked. "I mean, Kevin Nash and Scott Hall are so tall and strong and handsome and"

"And I'm cutting you off right there, Stephanie." Vince interrupted. "Are you joining them, Tori?"

"No." Tori answered. "I'm not. All I did was have a conversation with Scott Hall."

"You can tell the truth, Tori." Vince said.

"I am." Tori stated. "Don't tell me that you believe that filthy, dirty, disgusting Raven over me."

"Well, he was pretty convincing." Stephanie said.

Vince nodded. "When he wants to be, I'm afraid that he can be."

Victoria stood up. "I can't believe this, I can't believe you're actually believing him." She thought for a second. "And if you believe him, everybody else probably does too. This is just great, I can't wait to get my hands on him and ring his neck." She walked to the door and opened it.

"Tori wait." Vince said.

"Fuck off, Vince." Tori said and walked out the door.

Did I forget to mention that Victoria can have a bad temper when she gets pissed off?!

She marched down the hallways, intent on trying to set the record straight. She walked and went down to the ring. A match was in progress between Trish and Molly, but Tori was not about to wait till the end. She went around to where the announcers sit and pushed Howard Finkel off of a metal folding chair and picked it up, she slid into the ring and hit Trish over the head with it and she crumpled to the mat. Tori threw the chair to the ground, grabbed Molly and DDTed her onto it. She grabbed a mike.

"This is probably looking really bad for me right now." She said. "But I have a question, since when do people believe whatever Raven says? I don't know what the hell he's doing except trying to ruin my reputation, since everyone seems to be awfully cautious around me now. But I can assure each and everyone of you that I have not joined the nWo and are never planning too."

She threw the mike to the ground and left the ring area to the crowd booing her.

NOTE: I know that it's short but I start school tomorrow and I'm trying to update as many of my stories as I can before it gets to late, thank you for understanding. Peace out

*Midnite*


End file.
